Goodbye
by GallagherGirl530
Summary: Longer and better summary inside. Cammie hasnt seen Zach in 4 and a half years. now hes back and wants her. will she welcome him back with open arms, or will this be their last goodbye?lots of Z&C B&G L&J M? Diclamer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.
1. Chapter 1 He's Back

**A/N Srry if this sucks. This is my fanfic. Ill be updating whenever I can. And just to let you know it may not turn out how u hope. I still haven't decided.**

Summary: Zachary Goode is always leaving. Sometimes saying goodbye and sometimes without a word. It's been four and a half years since Cammie Morgan has seen Zach, when she was assigned a mission with him. Zach left the agency shortly after they got back. But why? He's been in and out of Cammie's life since her junior year when the Gallagher institute did and an exchange with the Blackthorn institute. Now he's back, and wants her. Will Cammie let him back with open arms, or will this be their final goodbye.

**Zach's POV**

It was my first day back from Europe where I've spent the last four and a half years doing my own missions. The CIA welcomed me back with open arms, but would she. I haven't seen her since my last mission with the CIA four and a half years ago. Cammie was on it with me and everything went as planned. When we got back and I left the agency she was furious. Would she ant to see me again, or would she shove me out of her life like she's been trying to do since we first met. Well even if she did try to shove me out I won't let her, I mean I'm Zachary Goode, I can do anything. That's when I caught sight of her.

**Cammie's POV**

It couldn't be him. Could it? I haven't seen him since our last mission when everything went wrong. I tried to push him out of my mind and go back to work, but I just couldn't. I mean its Zachary Goode were talking bout here. That's when my desk phone rang. I answered it, it was the chief. He wants to talk to me about something. I turn to stand up and guess who's standing right there. Zach.

"So you really are back I see." I said.

He just smirked his famous smirk and said, "Well of course, I have to come back for my Gallagher Girl. I mean what would she do without me?" Zach said.

He did not just say that I needed him. Ugh. He's SO annoying. "Please. Like I need you."

He laughed. "Come on Gallagher Girl. Stop lying to yourself. You know you want me." He said.

What the hell is his problem? He's the one left. He is so not allowed to hit on me after four and a half years of no word from him. "If I wanted you then why would I be engaged?"

**A/N PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Im srry if this sucks. Its okay I can take criticism. Tell me and I will take it down promise. Luv ya**


	2. Chapter 2 Engaged? To Who?

**A/N Hey thanks for all the reviews. And if I didn't write back to u it was because I couldn't find you. Srry it took so long. I couldn't decide who I wanted Cammie to be engaged to. One of my reviewers gave me an Idea and im goin to run wit it. Thank u Laughlongdreambig for the idea. Thanks for letting me use it. Well ive babbled enough for now and on to the the story.**

**Zach's POV**

She was what! She couldn't be engaged. I dint think she really meant what she said at the end of the mission.

~Flashbak~

"Zach you walk out that door and I swear to god that you will never have me in your live again!" Cammie yelled.

I didn't believe her, so I started to walk towards the door. She always let me come back. What would be the difference now? Anyways it's not like I want to commit to anything or anyone. It would hurt too much; I've already learned that lesson from my mom.

"Zach I'm serious. You leave and you'll never hear from me again. Ill move on. I don't need you." She whispered, begging me with her eyes, while trying to put on a tough face.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." Was all I said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, quite loudly might I add.

I just closed the door behind me, hearing her cry all the way down the hall as I walked.

~Flashback Over~

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I walked away from the love of my life because I couldn't commit. I WAS SUCH AN GODANMN IDIOT! Was all I could think.

**Cammie's POV**

I saw several emotions cross over his face. First surprised, then anger, then something else I could quite put my finger on. Oh well, it wasn't my problem. I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and spun me towards him.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked

He looked at me with pleading eyes and asked so quietly I could barely hear him, "Who is he?"

I was about to ask who's who when I realized he was asking who was my fiancé. I looked at him and said the first thing that popped into my head, "Why do you want to know?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Cammie, please, just tell me."

I couldn't look away and so I found myself saying, "He's… It's the…"

Finally he yelled, "Just spit it out!"

I looked at him and realized I didn't know him at all. That's when I got the courage to look him in the eye and say, "If you must know, I'm marrying the Director."

**A/N Wow. Harsh, she's marrying the director and all, but who is the director. I'm not entirely sure yet. I know he's going to be the director, but I don't know who the director is. Please give me ideas otherwise the story can't go on. Lol it will but, please ideas. Oh and review review review!**

**P.S. I was wondering if anyone would like to read over my storys before I post them. Ya know for like grammar and spellin mistakes. **

**Pm me if you want. I don't mind. Luv ya guys tata for now. Lol srry I just had to say that. Well… bye.**

**Courtney **


	3. Chapter 3 There Was No Us!

**A/N Srry i haven't updated in a bit. schools about to start and my sister said I hadn't done anything this summer except read fanfic, so i had to go hang out with her and her friends today, but I was okay it cuz we went to see Vampires Suck. it was okay but not great. i love the twilight series though, but not as much as the GG series. ill try to update soon, but i want some reviews please. |Anyways onto the **

**Zach's POV**

"Well I have to go see the director, Goodbye Zach." And she walked away.

I just stood there starring. How could she get engaged to the director! She knew I hated him. I started after her. When I reached her, I spun her around and asked, "How could you marry him?"

She looked me in the eye and said, "Easy, I have no problem him, that was you. He was always polite to me."

"Cam, he's a jerk, how could you not know that?" I asked.

"He's not a jerk, once you get to know him he's a wonderful, caring man, who any woman would be lucky to have,

I am just lucky he noticed me and fell in love with me." she said.

I looked her in the eye and asked, "Do you really love him?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation, then continued saying, "Of course. I'm marring him aren't I?"

"Yes you are but... she stopped me short with her hand in the air.

"I really must go, I have wedding planes I need to go take of." she said, I winced.

I looked at her and said, "Yes of course, go, but can we talk later?"

She hesitated, then said, "Sure, where and when?

"At our favorite coffee shop at five, ok?" I said.

"I'll see if I can make it." She said

Thanks." Was all I said and walked away, thinking about how i would get MY Gallagher Girl back.

Time Warp

**Cammie's POV**

"Sorry I'm late." I say.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you could make it." He said.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I asked. I already know what he needs to talk about, but I want to make sure.

"Us." He stated.

"I figured. Listen to me, there is no us." I said. I had wanted there to be an us in the past, but not anymore. He literally broke my heart and walked away. I never thought I could love again, not until Vaughn (the director) came along, even though I don't love him as much as I had once loved Zach.

"Cammie, there once was an us, and I want there to be again." He said.

I looked at I surprised and confused, I looked at him and said, "There never was an us, you couldn't even commit enough for there to be an US."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't commit, I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry for everything. If there was a way I could change it I..." I cut him off.

"NO! You're not sorry you couldn't commit, you're not sorry you left otherwise you wouldn't have, and your right, you can't change it, so don't give me this crap how you would change it if you could cause you can't!"I ended up yelling. I couldn't deal with him anymore. I was so close to tears so I stood up and started to walk away when he yelled wait. I turned around and yelled, "What!"

"Cam." He sighed and tried to pulls me into his arms.

I pushed him off, tears were running down my face now, and I whispered so quietly only he could hear it, "No. Do you even realize how hard it was when you left. Do you?" I asked, then continued before he could speak, "Do you know what happened shortly after you left when I was an emotional wreck. I had to take a leave from work, then if things couldn't get worse they found…." I couldn't finish.

"Cammie, what did they find?" he asked slightly shaking me.

I looked him in the eye before saying so quietly I didn't think he heard me, "My dad, they found my dad." I took his hands from my shoulders and put them by his side, then walking away. Before I left I say a lot of emotion going across his face, pain, pity, anger, sadness, and pain again. I told myself to stop thinking about how much pain he was in. I reminded myself that I was in ten time that much pain when he left and they found my dad. I have to remind myself. Your engaged to Vaughn. Your engaged to Vaughn. I kept repeating myself. He was there for me when Zach wasn't. He was there, he was there, he was there…..

**A/N Dramatic right, well that's me, even if I don't want it to be. Lol well that's all for now oh and don't forget to review. Oh and the I was still wondering if anyone wants to check over my stories before I post. Youll get credit and youll be my new best friend. Lol jk but not bout the credit. Anyways tata for now ill update as soon as I can.**


	4. AN Im So Srry

**A/N Hey srry I havnt updated. My first day of school was today, and it sucked. I don't think I'll be updating soon. I'm kinda going through an emotional meltdown. See my best friend since the 4****th**** grade told me we cant be friends anymore, and im confused, hurt, I don't know who to turn to or trust. So I think im gonna take some time and clear my head. Im srry this isn't a chapter, but I had to tell all my wonderful readers that I might not post in a bit and trust me I hate these stupid a/n so ill be going now. Luv ya guys. And I would love some more people to read over both of my stories and some ideas for both. Anyways bye. **


	5. Chapter 4 I Love You?

**A/N Im soooo srry that I havnt updated in like forever. My first week of school had sucked but not bout the whole best friend thing were not friends anymore but yeah I had the like worst first week of school in the history of first week of school. Im not allowed to talk bout wat happened but it was bad so srry again and on to the story.**

**Zach's POV**

Holy crap! I couldn't believe they found her dad. No wonder she hates me so much! I broke her heart then, of course, her dad is found. It's been 10 minutes and 23 seconds since she left me standing here. I haven't moved an inch since she left. I had to do something to fix this. A few fancy words weren't going to fix this like I thought it would. I have to earn her trust back. Make her love me again, but not do anything about it. She has to make the first move I realized. So I'll try to be her friend from now on. Until she loves me again.

**Cammie's POV**

I walked home not caring what people thought of me. I walked into the apartment I share with Bex, Liz, and Macey. Everyone bombarded me with questions like, "What happened?, Who did this," and of course Bex said, "Who am I killing?"

I explained what happened. They all looked so shocked to find out that Zach was back. You see I hadn't really told anyone that he was back. Now everyone knows. Well every one that's important.

Bex was the first to speak, "Cammie I'm so sorry."

"it's okay." I said

"Cam…" they all started to say

"I'm serious you guys. I'm fine." I said

"Okay…" they all said not sounding convinced. Its true I'm not okay.

By the time they had stopped asking questions, it was late so I decided to go to bed.

"Night guys." I said

"Night." They all said.

I went into my room and called Vaughn. He answered on the third ring

"Hey." He said

"Hi." I said

"So tomorrow we have that meeting with the wedding planner to talk about the cake. The we need to decide on the flowers." He said.

"Ok I'll be there just tell me when and where." Was all I said.

"Cam, are you ok?" he asked.

"Why would you think I wasn't?" I asked

"Well we've been talking about the meeting for the past week and you're the one who planned where and when it would take place." He said. I could tell he was worried.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just a lots happened in the past couple days." I said quietly

"I know. Zach's back. And I know you still love him." He said even more quietly.

I couldn't speak for 53 seconds and 24 milliseconds.

"You know I love you." I said

"I know you love me….. but you still love him… and I know you love him more then me." He said in a voice that was sad and depressed.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, because me and him both knew it was true. I mean he was there for me after Zach because I wouldn't let anyone who reminded me of him around me, like Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas. Me and Zach spent the majority of the time we had together with them.

"It's okay. I understand and I still love you. We are still good right?" he asked.

"Of course. I tired I'm gonna go to bed. Love you, night."I said, lying to him.

"Goodnight, I love you too." He said and hung up.

I felt absolutely horrible, because I still did love Zach, and more then anything I wanted to be with him. But I couldn't be put through that heartache again. I really did love Vaughn and wanted to marry him, I really did. But then why were all my dreams about Zach and all the good times we had? Why did I love him so much, even though he hurt me so much more then my heart could take and more then my love could heal.

**A/N just to let everyone know, Im a total zammie lover. I just thought id tell ya cuz im not sure how this stories going to end, but its not gonna end anytime soon. And srry again for the whole not updating for a while. This weekend was not my fav. Ve got kicked I the stomach with a soccer ball twice really hard and in the past few days and my stomach hurts really bad. I know that was random but I love randomness and im completely random. So love you all and bye.**

**P.S. and someone asked a question about the last part of chapter two. Cammie's talking bout how she barley knows Zach.**

**P.S. oh and I would like to know if anyone wants to read over my stories. You would get sneak peeks into the next chapter and stuff. Well got to go.**

**~GG530~**


	6. Chapter 5 The Gift

**A/N This is to make up for the long wait. I'm so sorry again. And on to the story!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to Bex yelling my name. I had a killer headache and all I wanted to do was stay I bed.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Something came for you!" she called back.

"Fine." I mumbled

"What was that Cam?" she asked/yelled

"I said fine. I'm coming, k?" I asked

"I'm going to work," she said when I walked in, "you want me to tell the director your feeling sick?" she asked

"Maybe…. just tell him I'll be late." I said and Bex left.

Macey and Liz always leave early because they get up first. I walked over to what made Bex wake me up. It was flowers, probably from Vaughn I thought. When I got to the flowers I picked up the card and was completely shocked.

**Zach's POV**

I walked into the office and went to my desk. I had a crap load of paperwork form when I was gone. I had yet to see Grant or Jonas. I was on my way to the lab to surprise Jonas when I got tackled out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I looked up to see Grant pinning me down and I smirked.

"Is it really you dude?" He asked

"In the flesh, now would ya mind getting up. Your kinda squishing me." I said

"Sorry man." He said and offered me his hand when he stood up. I gladly accepted and pulled myself to my feet.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked. I knew who he was talking about, so I just nodded.

"I'm sorry man. We all tried to be there for her, but she wouldn't let any of us near her. Bex was latterly about to kill me when she finally decided to talk to us again. But then she was with Vaughn, and well you know now I guess..." he trailed off. Then I thought of something.

"Wait? What? What do you mean she wouldn't let any of you guys near her?" I asked completely confused.

"Well she didn't want to be around anything that reminded her of you and well we did so… she kind of kick us out of her life for a couple of months. And after that none of us really talked to each other. I mean I talked with Bex and Liz talked with Jonas and Macey talked with Derek…. But none of our little groups talked with each other. Came was like our glue in a way and it hurt that she wasn't with us anymore, so we all just stopped talking. " He said quietly. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had been the reason of Cams withdraw from the group and that made the group split up. Damn, I sure fucked this one up.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know that would happen." I said even though it wouldn't change anything.

"Its fine. I mean were all back together now. Well sorta. And like you said you couldn't have know Cam would do that." He said

"Well I'm going to see Jonas, meet me for beers later?" I asked

"You're on." He said and left.

When I reached the lab I walk up next to Jonas, just out of the line of sight and said, " Well if it isn't Jonas Anderson." He jumped like a mile in the air.

"Zach? Holy crap, where have you been man?" He asked

"Oh you know here and there." I said being annoying cause I know he hates that.

"Smartass." He mumbled

"I heard that." I said and chuckled

"Oh, I know you did. I mean you're the infamous Zachary Goode. How could you not here that." He said and I had to laugh at that.

"So what are you up to?" he asked when I finished laughing.

"Hoping stage one in my plan to win Cammie back works."I said with a straight face.

When I said that he looked up at me with pity in his eyes and said quietly, "You know, you really hurt her man."

I looked him in the eye and said, "I know, but now I'm going to fix it."

"How?" he asked.

"Well I already started." I said

**Cammie's POV**

The flowers were from Zach. The card said…

_Gallagher Girl, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I know you don't want to be with me anymore, but I will change that, one way or another. Friends for now?_

_-Z_

I chuckled at him saying he will get me one way or another, but it was a hollow chuckle, because I new it was true. I started to think and I mean to really think if I should really be with Vaughn. I loved him, but did I love him enough. I didn't think I did. I knew I loved Zach. No matter how much I hated him when he left me, all I wanted was for him to come back. I knew when I started to date Vaughn that I couldn't really love him. I mean I really liked him and I really wanted to love him, but I couldn't fully love him. Now what. I thought to myself, I couldn't just call off the wedding, now could I. God I was confused. I knew what I had to do though. That's when the phone rang.

**A/N hey I know it's a bit cliffy. So what do you think cam will do. I have decided that the first three reviewers will get a sneak peek of the phone call. Anyways im tired and I gave you guys two chapters in one day so I feel better. oh and this is my longest chapter yet. YAY! Anyways love ya bye!**

**P.S. Still looking for people who want to look over my stories before I post them and remember you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter before I even send it to you to check.**

**~GG530~**


	7. Chapter 6 The Mission

A/N hey srry I haven't updated in a while, my computer at home broke and my sis wouldn't let me use her laptop for like ever. Anyways I'm going to keep this short. Now on to the story.

**Cammie's POV**

I walked over to pick up the phone and said, "Hello?"

" Hey, I need to talk to you. You have a mission." He said

"Ok, ill be right." I said

I put the phone down and went to get dressed.

TIME WARP

I walked into the director's office to find no one other then Zachary Goode.

"What's he doing here?" I asked Vaughn

"He's going on the mission with you." He said. I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

I stiffened and asked hesitantly, "What mission?"

"Well we need you to go to Rome as a married couple to meet with a hit man. You'll receive your covers at the airport. You can go now." He said with little or no emotion.

I stayed after while Zach left and asked, "why aren't I going with you?"

"They need the best of the best and you two are still the best."

"Oh," I said then after a moment I said, "can we talk?"

"You want to cancel the wedding don't you?" he asked

"I'm so sorry Vaughn. It's just, I love him so much." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

He walked around his desk to stand before me and grabbed my hand and said, "I understand. You loved him so much before he left. I was just hoping we could make it through."

"I'm sorry and you know I love you." I said, looking down at my ring. I took it off and handed it to him. I was bawling by now.

"I know." He said and kissed my forehead and left. I stood there crying for god knows who long. When I finally calmed down I went home to pack.

When I got to the apartment I went straight to my room. I walked to my closet and walked to the back. There was my wedding dress. I ran my hands over it, thinking about the memories of me and Vaughn together. Me burning dinner because I inherited my mom's horrible cooking and him walking behind me and sighing then laughing. Him sitting and holding me when they found my dad. And last when we walked in the park and he got down on one knee and proposed to me in front of the most gorgeous water fountain in the world. I came back to reality and found myself crying again. Macey, Bex, and Liz had just walked in and were calling for me. I told them I was in the closet. They came I and immediately asked what was wrong. So I said, "The weddings off."

"I'm so sorry." They all said together. They knew why, I mean their my best friends. Of course they knew.

Then I said, "I have to go on a mission with Zach… as a couple."

"What!" They all said.

"I..I..I have to pack. We're going to Rome to talk to a hit man." I said

"No, Ill do it." Macey said.

"Ok." I mumbled

When I arrived at the airport I was a couple minutes late and Zach was furious.

"Where the hell were you!" he yelled

"I'm sorry I had something to take care of." I said without looking at him.

"Wait, what's wrong?" he asked me gently

"Nothing. Shouldn't we get going?" I said

"Yeah." He said looking at me curiously.

We boarded the plane and looked over our covers.

_Name: Contessa Brooks(Nickname Tessa)_

_Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes, freckles sprinkled across the nose, and always wears her wedding ring. Dresses slutty._

_Likes: Her husband, shopping, likes to live on the edge, getting what she wants, flirting with other guys and cheating on her husband, and money._

_Dislikes: Safety, being poor and poor people, and not getting what she wants._

_Codename: Chameleon_

_Objective: Get hit man to kill your "Victim" Catch him red handed and take him down._

"Well this ought to be fun I." thought to myself.

**Zach's POV**

_Name: Tommy Brooks_

_Appearance: Blond shaggy hair, Midnight blue eyes, always wears his wedding ring_

_Likes: His wife, likes to live on the edge, giving his wife what she wants, and money._

_Dislikes: Safety, being poor, and not giving his wife what she wants, his wife flirting with other guys and cheating on him._

_Codename: MidNightPrince_

_Objective: Get hit man to kill your "Victim" Catch him red handed and take him down._

Cammie's sure not going to like this.

A/N well ill be posting cammies wedding dress, her shoes and her wedding ring on my profile. Ill update as soon as I can. Oooo and I would absolutely love ideas on what will happen on the mission. And im putting up a pull like right now about if cammie or zach should get together or not. So check that out!

Luv ya,

Courtney


	8. Chapter 7 Macey Approved

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever... life's been hard and I somehow hurt my neck and wasn't able to move it for like ever.. it was horrible... anyway I'm sure you guys want to read the story now so... here I present chapter 8...**

**Cammie's POV**

I put my headphones in and started to relax considering the mission I was going on. Before I went to sleep I looked over at Zach. He was looking at me with a worried stare. I looked away quickly. Well that was awkward I thought. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my hand and pull me towards them. I looked up surprised and gave a look at Zach asking him what the hell he was doing.

He mouthed to me, "Our cover."

Oh yeah I thought. I nodded my and turned away. I couldn't help but notice the tingling in my hand. I tried to push it away but it wouldn't I decided whatever, might as well use my cover so I laid my head on Zach's shoulder. He let go of my hand sadly but then put is arm around me. Faster then I have in a long time, I fell asleep.

**Zach's POV**

I couldn't believe she was letting me do this. It felt so right to have Cam back in my arms. Sadly though I knew she was only doing this for the cover. I heard her breathing slow as she feel asleep. I resisted the urge to kiss her on the top of her head like I used to. Then I thought, maybe if it was just for the cover. So I kissed the top of her head and she shifted slightly and I held my breath as she mumbled, "Zachh..." I remembered to breath but was shocked. She said my name in her sleep. I was thrilled, maybe their was some part of her left that wanted me. Maybe I do have a chance still. And that's all I needed. I'm going to win her back. I just have to make her love me again...and I have the perfect idea how...

**TIME WARP**

We arrived at the hotel and I was dead on my feet. I could barley walk. Zach had his arm around me trying to keep me up. I know this is bad for a spy, but come on you would be too if you were on a plane for 8 and a half hours non-stop. Zach checked in while I waited sitting down. Zach had a bag boy carry our stuff up to our room while her carried me. He picked me up bridal style and I curled into him. Zach muttered something but I couldn't understand so I let it go. I felt myself being gently put down on the bed and as soon as that happened I was asleep.

**TIME WARP**

**Cammie's POV  
**

When I woke up I looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:00 pm. i groaned and tried to get up. Key word there. Tried. I looked over to see what was keeping me down. Zach's arm was laid across my stomach and was holding onto me for dear life. Great I thought. I looked over at him and he reminded me of a little boy. Some of his hair was in his eyes and before I knew it I was brushing it aside. Zach mumbled something that sounded like my name and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but squeak when he did so. Zach slowly woke up and looked around. Then rested his eyes on me. He smiled a slow and lazy smile at me. Great he thinks we did something I thought.

"Zach, do you mind?" I asked pointing to his arm.

He looked at his arm confused but nerveless removed it from me.

"Um... exactly what are you doing in the bed?" I asked

"Well the bed is much more comfortable then the couch and I thought I'd give you a surprise. Congratulations, you got to wake up in bed with Zachary Goode." he said

"Oh, well, you see I've been there and done that and I don't want to do it again." I said as I got u and walked to the bathroom. When I was in I poked my head out and said, "Oh and remember, we have to go meet Mr. Hit-man in 45 minutes and 32 seconds. So I quickly closed the door and started to get ready. See Macey finally got to me and I started wearing Macey approved outfits and make up and what not. So I straightened my hair and put a light blush on and I did a smoky eye. Thats all I did for make up. I had a white sweater on, a black plaid miniskirt, charcoal colored tights and black three inch heels that were half boots. I was wearing a cream colored beanie and a key necklace. I had a love bracelet and a good luck charm bracelet. I walked out of the bathroom 25 minutes later. Yeah I know amazing right. I ran smack dam into a half dressed Zach.

I still cant get over how good Zach looked in only jeans. I pulled myself together and said quite cheerfully might I add, "The bathrooms yours." and literally skipped to my purse to grab my cell. I turned around and Zach was still there. Staring. At. Me. Great. Just to be a smart ass I said, "Take a picture it lasts longer." That pulled him out of his little daze.

"What happened to you?" he asked dumbfounded.**(Hehe I just wanted to use that word)**

"Macey" was all I said.

He nodded his head like he understood with a bit of pity in it. I mean it takes a lot to change me completely. And i dress completely differently then I used to.

I laughed and turned away. when i grew up i was still a chameleon but I grew curves and I don't look quite as plain as I used too. I'm still boring compared to Bex the exotic on, Liz the southern one, and Macey well the gorgeous one. And your also probably wondering why I'm so cheerful. well I thought I might as well enjoy being with him well I can. and it will make this so much easier**.**

**A/N Well I'm going to try and update soon but I cant promise sorry. and I know this isn't a long chapter but while i have no excuse sorry! love ya guys. oh ho and I figured out how to end the story...but it will be a while till then. anyways. BYE**

**Courtney  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Alicia Jones

**A/N I know you guys probably hate me by now for not updating… but I'm doing that now…. I have my reasons for not updating and you guys probably don't really care about them…..but they are good reasons and difficult reasons. But you guys just want to read the story….so onto the story. Oh and I changed the cammies name**

**Commie's POV**

We left the hotel with seven minutes to get to the spot we were meeting Mr. hit-man. When we exited the hotel Zach grabbed my hand. I just responded by looking up at him into his eyes. God I loved his eyes. When he looked down at me I quickly averted my eyes. We walked into the coffee shop we were meeting at. I know what you're thinking. A coffee shop, isn't that an extremely public place? Well yes it is, but that's why we have code words…I mean come on, were spies.

We went to table five where we were supposed to meet. We were two minutes early so me and Zach talked through a mutated mores code.

"Who should our target be?" I asked

"Someone who we both have a grudge one." He said

"How about Miss Alicia Jones? I mean we both have a reason to hate her now don't we?" I asked with a grim smirk.

"Cam…don't go there," he said and tried to grab my hand but I moved it away. Then he said, "You know she was nothing. I was just…."

I interrupted and said, "He's coming. It doesn't matter were using her… I mean she does live around here."

I stood up to greet the assassin. "Hi, I'm Contessa Brooks, but you can call me Tessa." I said smiling at him.

"Hello Tessa, I'm Ross Payne. An you are?" he asked looking at Zach.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Brooks, Tessa's husband." Zach said shaking his hand. I could tell they were having a contest about who's the strongest. I had to stifle my laugh because I knew Zach would win in a fair contest but he had to let Ross win otherwise it would look weird.

I looked at Ross and then realized what he was wearing. It was all designer clothes. He had faded dark blue jeans with a light blue polo and black dress shoes. He actually looked kind of hot for a hit man.

I smiled and said, " Now let's get down to business." I looked at Ross giving him a smile and then at Zach with a disapproving look. We all sat down and began to talk.

"So who is it you want me to talk to?" Ross asked. Talked to means to kill with Ross. Each Hit man had his own language.

"Well we have this friend of ours that would be perfect for you. Her name is Alicia Jones. She lives here in Rome so it should be easy for you to get together with her." I said. Translation: The girl that we want gone is Alicia Jones. She lives around here so it will be easy for you to take care of her.

"So what should I get her?" he asked which means how much are you going to pay me?

"She likes flowers and Chocolate covered cherries."Zach said. This means 3,200 dollars. You add the price of the two items together and then add two zeros for the price of the kill.

"That's a good chose, any special places I should go for the date?" he asked which means any special way to kill her and when should I?

"Well no special place and I happen to know she's free Thursday." I said which means two days before the day I said so on Tuesday.

"Great. Thanks for the advice." He said which means thanks for the business.

I stood up so did Zach. Zach shook his hand and when he was done I gave Ross a hug. While hugging him I said, "We should really get together some time," well pressing myself closer to him. I stepped back and he nodded. I smiled at him and took Zach's hand. When he walked away we asked for the check. On the way back Zach didn't say anything to me. I could see Zach wanted to murder Ross.

When we reached the hotel and got in our room Zach looked furious. He pushed me against the wall and blocked me in with his arms. He didn't push me hard so it didn't hurt and I didn't move although it would have been too easy to get out.

"What the hell was that?" he asked/yelled

"I was just sticking to my cover." I said

"Well you didn't have to press yourself to him."

"It doesn't matter, it's just a mission." I said

"Cam it matters to me. You matter to me." Zach said

"Zach…" I started to say

"Cam, I…I miss you, I came back for you. Cam what happened to us?" Zach asked

"Zach you know what happened to us. You're the reason there is no us." I said

"Cam I told you a million times I'm sorry. She didn't mean anything." He said

"Zach you cheated on me!" I yelled

**~Flashback~**

_I was sitting in our apartment after the mission. I was waiting for Zach. I still couldn't believe it. But there it was on the video. Zach and that stupid Alicia walking into her apartment laughing and him with his fucking arm around her. How could I be that stupid? I honestly thought that he loved me. I realized that tears were running down my face. I must look like a mess I thought. I heard the door open and pressed pause on video, on the exact spot when he kissed her. _

"_Cam?" Zach called out._

"_In the bedroom." I said and my voice cracked. It wasn't just that he cheated on me, but it was that he could do this to me. He broke my heart._

"_What's wrong?" he asked when he walked in. For a second I thought I heard concern in his voice but I then realized it's just my imagination. If he had really cared about me he wouldn't have cheated. He wouldn't have hurt me._

"_Why?" was all I asked_

_He looked confused then his eyes landed on the T.V. I Saw shock in his eyes then something like hurt. But he couldn't be hurt nothing bad happened to him_

"_Cam.." he started slowly. He reached for me but i slapped his hand away._

"_No, just.. just tell me why…please just tell me.." I pleaded hoping with all my heart it was a mission or just something else other then the reason I knew in my heart was true._

_He looked at me, his eyes filled with regret. "I don't know." Was all he said. He started to leave._

_"Zach you walk out that door and I swear to god that you will never have me in your live again!" Cammie yelled._

_I didn't believe her, so I started to walk towards the door. She always let me come back. What would be the difference now? Anyways it's not like I want to commit to anything or anyone. It would hurt too much; I've already learned that lesson from my mom._

_"Zach I'm serious. You leave and you'll never hear from me again. I'll move on. I don't need you." She whispered, begging me with her eyes, while trying to put on a tough face._

_"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." Was all I said._

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, quite loudly might I add._

_I just closed the door behind me, hearing her cry all the way down the hall as I walked._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Don't you get it. You had sex with Alicia while we were together! You hurt me, then left when I found out!" I yelled

"Cam you know she didn't mean anything to me!" he yelled

"Then why did you do it?" I whispered

"I don't know. I was drunk out of my mind and I was frustrated. And I was scared." He said.

"Scared out what?" I asked

"You. I was scared of love and commitment and what you did to me. I craved you all the time, I wanted to protect you and I wanted to always be with you. I was scared of falling I love and having you leave. I was scared of what you could do to me." He whispered

I looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't have left you. Even after you cheated on me I still wanted you. I still do want you." I whispered the last part

"But what about Vaughn?" He asked

"He called off the wedding the day we got the mission. That's why I was late at the airport." I said slowly

"I'm so sorry Cam." He said

"No you not." I said

"Of course I am. Your hurt and I hate it when you hurt." He said

I looked up at him and was about to say that I missed him when he kissed me.

**A/N I know its been forever but I promise to update soon I hope none of my lovely readers hate me…. And I was wondering about a story I've been thinking about writing. I know your thinking now she'll never update but that's why I'm not going to start it till one of my stories are done. I need some advice about whether or not I should write it though. So PM if you can. PLEASE I really need help oh and plus you will be one of the first people to see it so. Thanks **

**Luv ya,**

**Court**


	10. Chapter 10 SORRY!

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever! My sister took her laptop with her out of town then out of state! It had all my stories on it! I would have wrote on the computer at my house but it doesn't have Microsoft word and I was going to put it back on there but then the computer crashed so right now I'm typing this on my moms work computer at her work. Sorry I can't update with an actual but I will as soon as I can! I promise!

SORRY!


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner For Two

**A/N Sorry it's been forever…..again. But guess what? I just turned 15! I'm sooo happy! I have some story ideas but I was hoping some of you would like to read it and tell me if it's a good idea or not! But I won't make it until one of my stories are over because ill only do two stories at a time. But that's enough about me. To the story! **

**Cammie's POV**

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him back. I knew I shouldn't have. It would only end bad and we have to live together for the mission. But the only thing that was running through my head was that I wanted him…..badly. I couldn't help but want him and his rock hard abs. God did I love his abs. That was the last coherent thought that ran through my head.

**Zach's POV**

She was kissing me back! This is a miracle. An amazing miracle. Moment by moment the kiss was getting more passionate. I couldn't help myself. I've been craving her for years and I'm just now getting to kiss her. I pulled us away from the wall and picked her up bridal style. I carried her over to the bed. I didn't want to startle her and make her stop. I gently laid her down on the bed and lay down next to her. All without breaking our kiss. I started to slowly unbutton her shirt and she didn't mind. She slowly unbuttoned mine. I could feel her hands running up and down my abs. I couldn't help but smirk. She'd always been an abs girl. And let's face the facts. My abs, were the best. Cam had on a black see through lacy bra. It made me want to drool. I wanted her soo much right now. I could feel myself getting ready. I ran my hand from her neck to right above her pants. I could hear her gasp and I could feel her stomach clench. All of a sudden I heard a gasped no. I looked up at her startled. She looked confused and bewildered. It looked like she had just come out of a trance. She slowly sat up and looked right at me while shaking her like she was trying to clear her head. Which I bet she was. Cam had never acted like that before. She always had control, but for some reason she didn't. Not this time.

She started to move and get off the bed while buttoning her shirt. She didn't say anything and just walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and her strip off her clothes and get in. I wanted to join her but I knew she would kill me if I did. While the whole thing happened I didn't move and I was so distracted I didn't her Cam's silent tears.

**Cammie's POV**

I don't know what just happened. I can't believe I let things go that far. I can't believe I'm falling for him again. It's stupid. I know he won't stay, he never stays. For some unknown I started to cry. Maybe because this time I would be the one to walk away. The one to be in control and I'm not sure if I like it. Because I think I won't walk away and I'll stay with him. And that thought scares me.

_**~Time Skip~**_

**Zach's POV**

After a while I decided to go make dinner. I could still here the shower running when I was almost done. I was worried because Cam never takes showers longer than 20 minutes and to her that was long. Its been almost an hour since she's been In there. I finally heard the shower shut off and her stepping out of the shower. I heard the door open and I looked up and saw that Cammie was only in a towel. I smirked and she blushed a dark shade of red.

"I forgot a change of clothes." Was all she said and then she grabbed her clothes from closet and walked back to the bathroom without another word.

I finished dinner and plated everything. I went out to the balcony and put our food out there. I walked in at the same time Cammie came out of the bathroom. She came out in a pair of gray baggy sweat pants I and a tight t-shirt. I smirked. When she walked closer I read what the t-shirt said, "Never Regret A Broken Heart". My smirk fell from my face. Cam noticed and looked at what made me stop smirking.

Her face paled and she quietly said, "Sorry, Mace packed for me… you know how she can be." She blushed feeling really awkward.

I nodded in understanding.

"Imma go to…" she started to say but I cut her off and said, "I made dinner for us. It's on the balcony."

"Oh. Ok." She said.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I felt her tense beside me, but I ignored it and led her out onto the balcony. I pulled out her chair and she sat down and I pushed her in. I went over and sat down. I looked up and she smiled.

"It smells amazing. What is it?" she asked

"Its lemon and thyme lamb chops and steamed asparagus and orzo with parmesan and basil." I said

"It tastes amazing!" she exclaimed

I smiled and just watched her. She looked up and blushed and asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I nodded and started eating. All while watching her. She was so cute when she blushed I thought.

Her blush got ten times darker. "What?" I asked.

She looked down and mumbled, "You uh, kinda said that out loud." She said the giggled.

I just smirked loving that I can make her giggle like that. I just couldn't stop looking at her.

She looked at me and said, "Zach you didn't have to do all this. We could have just ordered in."

"I wanted to." I said and what I really wanted to say was, "_I'd do anything for you."_

I stood up from my chair and walked indoors.

I heard Cam Call out and ask where I was going. I just ignored her and went to the radio. I turned it on and went out to stand in front of Cammie. I grabbed her hand and she started to say something but I shushed her. I pulled her up from her seat and I put her hands on my shoulders and I placed my hands on her waist. She didn't pull away which I took as a good sign. In fact she melted against me. I heard her sigh in what I hoped was content.

We started swaying back and forth slowly. Both of us were comfortable. And neither of us wanted to move. It was liked we were in our own little world. I bet Cam was going to try and forget what happened but I'm not going to let that happen.

I looked down and I saw Cam yawn then she put her head on my shoulder. I could tell we were both exhausted. I reached down and grabbed her legs and picked her up bridal style. I whispered, "Go to sleep." So she snuggled into me. I brought her over to the bed and set her down. I stripped down to my boxers and laid down next to her. I put my arms around her and she snuggled into me again. I sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I love all of you guys and I hope you guys don't hate me!**

**Luv ya,**

**Court **


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Yours

_**So…. Its been like five months… 137 days to be exact since I last updated. I'm not gonna tell you my computer crashed, or I was grounded, or that I was busy. I'm not gonna lie. I really just didn't want to update. I wasn't inspired or motivated and I didn't know what to write. But here I am updating at last. So onto the story. **_

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up smiling. I haven't slept that well in years. I snuggled into the warm body next to me. Wait, warm body? I looked over to see Zach sleeping peacefully. He was soo sweet to me last night. I sighed contently I started to drift back to sleep when Zach started to move.

"Morning" I heard him say.

"Moring" I said back but it came out as mhnn.

Zach chuckled and I felt the vibrations since my head was lying on his chest. I raised my head and looked into his eyes. I felt my breath catch. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity I've never seen before. And just as fast as it came it left and his eyes were guarded. I could feel my smile start to fade but I quickly recovered and smiled brighter than ever. I didn't like him being sad. I never wanted to see Zach sad or guarded ever again. I decided if Zach's back in my life, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

I got off the bed and started to the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder at him just sitting there.

I said, "Are you coming?"

I left him there and continued to the bathroom. I started the shower and he had yet to come in. I striped off my clothes and got in. Still nothing. I started to get worried until I heard the door open. I couldn't help but smile. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I leaned back against him. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. I felt him move away from me and my smile left my face wondering what he was doing. A second later I felt the washcloth against my skin. I smiled thinking back to all the times he had done this when we were together. It felt so good him being with me again. He started at my neck. Slowly he began rubbing in circles. It felt so nice. I could feel myself relaxing. These were the moments I missed. The moments where I couldn't help but feel happy because Zach was there. He worked his way down to stomach. I could feel myself tense up in a good way. He then used the washcloth to well wash my legs. I was so unsteady. He dropped the wash cloths and started running his fingers over my stomach. I could feel my stomach clench in anticipation. He put his hands on my back and ran his fingertips up and down my back making me shiver. I wanted him bad. More than I've ever wanted anything in the world. Four years without Zach was a long time. We got out of the shower. We didn't even bother getting dressed. Zach picked me up and carried me to the bed. He threw me on top of it and jumped on top of me. I giggled at us acting like horny teenagers. My giggling ceased when his lips came down on mine. He hungrily attacked my lips with a need I've never seen. I responded eagerly with a need of my own. I wanted him here and now. He was just kissing me. On the lips, neck, face, everywhere. I felt heat everywhere he touched. My whole body was on fire. And when he stopped touching somewhere it felt cold and empty. I wanted and needed his touch. He finally reached my lips again. He ran his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. I happily obliged and opened my mouth. We fought for dominance for a while before I gave in. I could feel myself getting wet. We got into position and he entered. I gasped in pleasure. He started to move when the work phone rang.

"Shit!" I heard him mutter.

He quickly but painlessly got up and answered the phone. I could feel myself winding down and I was disappointed. No I was more than disappointed, I was denied and I really needed him. A few minutes later he came back over to me. I had put on a robe.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Ross." He muttered in an angry voice.

He sat down on the bed. I walked over to him and straddled him.

"Babe?" I asked he looked away.

"Hey look at me. You know I'm yours. I would never do anything with him unless the mission called for it and even then I would wish it was you. I'm yours and your mine. Right?" I said

"Yeah." He looked at me and I lightly kissed him. I wanted to know what Ross said and I didn't want to get distracted so I got off Zach.

"So," I said while walking to the closet to pick out some clothes, "What did he want."

"He just wanted to see if we were serious about this. I honestly think he was looking to talk to you though." He said

"While that sucks for him since I was a bit preoccupied with someone I am actually attracted to." I said while throwing a wink over the shoulder. I heard him chuckle and then felt arms wrap around me. I leaned into him.

"So, what are the planes for today?" I asked.

"While," he said while kissing my neck.

"Zach," I said, "we can't stay in the room the whole day. It's already two."

"Please Gallagher Girl!" he begged

I laughed, "Sorry Goode we got work to do." Zach pouted for a minute but went to go pick out some clothes.

I picked out a flowy white shirt with lace accents, tight black skinny jeans, black knee high heeled boots, gold diamond dangly earrings, a gold chain bracelet with a dangling heart, and a big black bag. I put some moose in my hair so I would have slight curls and I put on a light pink lip gloss and a hint of gold on my eyes. I turned around to see Zach wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and a black button down shirt with a white shirt underneath and dress shirt. Of course his hair was messed up in all the right places.

We walked out of the hotel and went to this little café across the street. I ordered a chocolate chip muffin and a white chocolate hazelnut mocha **(That's what I order! It's soooo GOODE! Hehe) **and Zach ordered a French vanilla coffee and a blueberry muffin. Everything was going great and I was having the time of my life when I saw the two people that I never thought I'd see again!

_**I know I haven't updated in forever, but here I am. I'm sorry but at least I didn't give you guys some bogus story. I honestly don't know when I will update again. Again I'm sorry, I know that's not what you wanted to hear. Forgive me?**_

_**I love all of you guys and I don't know when ill be updating my other story!**_

_**Love ya'll,**_

_**Courtney**_


	13. Chapter 13 AN Again Sorry

Sooooo...I haven't updated my stories in forever...I'm sorry thats all im really going to say. Honestly I lost my insperation for these stories. I'm not giving up on them I just need ideas or something. Sorry again and I'll post as soon as I can. Ideas would be amazing and I'll give you credit for it.


	14. Chapter 14 AN

Like I said in my last authors note, I've lost about any inspiration I had for my stories. I will be putting the stories on hiatus until I can remember where I was going with them. I will be posting another story. It might not be for a while because I want to write either the majority of the chapters or the whole thing. The plots...while its sorta the events of her life. It's what Cam thought was important enough to put in her diary. It's the diary of Cameron Ann Morgan.


End file.
